


Sleepless Regret

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Series: Mayday Parker [16]
Category: MC2 (Marvel), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Girl
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Mild Language, Regret, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: May suffers from regret due to failing to save a young boy's life.
Relationships: May "Mayday" Parker & Peter Parker
Series: Mayday Parker [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336846
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Sleepless Regret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Froody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froody/gifts).



_You failed! Again, you failed!_

May's eyes snapped open instantly, lurching up from her bed. She panted softly and ran a hand down her face, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Slowly she pulled herself out of bed and walked out of her room, descending the stairs as quietly as she could.

May shook her head and slipped into the kitchen quietly, checking the time on the microwave, the time reading **12:09 AM.** She sighed quietly and opened the one cabinet in the kitchen, pulling out a box of crackers before sitting at the table, opening the box and taking a bite of the one cracker.

The light to the kitchen turned on to reveal her father standing in the entryway, the older spider letting out a quiet sigh before walking over to the table. He set his cane aside and took a seat across from May, staring at her for a moment before speaking up, "Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I just... I couldn't sleep." Mayday confessed softly, taking another cracker out of the box before pushing it towards the older man.

"Hm, reminds me of my own sleepless nights. What happened?" Peter asked, taking a cracker of his own.

"I failed. A kid died because of me, because I didn't do it right... I should have done better."

"May... What happened?" He questioned softly, watching as she absent-mindedly broke her cracker into pieces.

"There was a fire. I got the parents out, but... The kid... That little boy, he didn't make it. He was only nine. He must've been so scared... WHAT GOOD AM I IF I CAN'T SAVE ONE DAMN KID!?!" May shouted, her fist slamming into the table which caused the wood to splinter slightly.

"It wasn't your fault. You did everything right, May, you tried. That's what matters most of all, what matters is that you tried to save him. Yes, you failed, but you have to use that failure to do better. I've been in this situation before, it's hard enough fighting and risking your life, but it's worse knowing that you can't save everyone." Peter said, folding his hands on the table.

"But-"

"But nothing, what matters is that he knew someone was trying to save him. You did everything you could, but not everyone can be saved. You tried and failed, but you shouldn't let that keep you down, you have to get back up every time. Because if you keep pitying yourself more people will die." Peter interrupted, reaching out to take her hand. "You tried to save him in time, he knew that. That little boy knew that a hero was trying to help."


End file.
